Double Triangles
by Rox289
Summary: They both are trapped on the same triangle love with different people but still, triangle love is triangle love. There are only two escapes; fighting for your love or letting go. Then which one do they choose? LisannaxLyon. One-shot. R&R :D


**A/N: should I translate it to English so you guys from another country can read it properly? It's sooo romantic if you could read it honestly. If yes, tell me then :)**

**Seperti biasa, sy memohon _feedback _dari anda semua, karena bagaimana pun juga respon dr anda smua adalah segalanya untuk saya, dan untuk sesama penulis, anda pasti mengerti jga kan rasanya mendapatkan _feedback _dari pembaca itu seperti apa, so I beg for your feedback guys and I know how good my writing is :) **

**Fairy Tail belongs to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**.**

**...**

**.**

**Double Triangle**

**.**

**...**

**.**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau terjebak dalam sebuah cinta segitiga? Tepatnya kau sebagai 'pendatang baru' di antara mereka berdua."

"Aku… Akan pergi saja."

"Hanya itu?"

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Kau kan mencintainya. Apa kau rela begitu saja melepaskan pria yang kau cintai demi wanita lain? Kau juga telah lama mengenalnya dari ada si pirang itu."

"Lyon… Aku, sedang merasakan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang. Kau tahu itu. Aku… Tidak ingin mengganggu hubungannya dengan Lucy. Aku memang mencintainya, tapi akankah itu adil bagi Lucy kalau aku mengambil Natsu dari sisinya? Sedangkan Lucy dan Natsu telah bersama? Lalu, seandainya kau menjadi Lucy, apa kau rela?"

Penyihir Lamia Scale berambut putih itu terdiam. Mulanya ia sangat ngotot dengan perselisihannya dengan Gray tentang Juvia. Dia mencintai gadis hujan itu. Namun sayangnya, cinta Juvia hanya untuk Gray. Perhatiannya, pikirannya, semuanya yang ada dalam diri Juvia hanya tertuju pada Gray seorang.

Gray, Gray, dan Gray. Dan dia benci nama itu!

"Aku..." Lyon tertunduk dan mengepal kedua tangannya di atas pahanya. "Aku hanya tidak bisa... Melepaskan Juvia begitu saja. Si sipit itu... Dia buta atau apa sih? Dia tidak pernah menyadari kalau Juvia begitu mencintainya. Sedangkan aku? Aku sangat mengharapkan gadis itu..."

Suara pria itu meninggi. Ia sangat emosi.

Mereka berdua terdiam, terduduk berdampingan di bawah pepohonan taman Magnolia. Sore yang tidak begitu cerah dan tidak begitu kelabu. Sesekali angin semilir menghampiri mereka berdua, meniup rambut putih kedua penyihir dari dua _guild _berbeda itu.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai curhat, aku akan kembali ke guild," ucap gadis itu.

"Lisanna..." Ucap pria itu pelan, masih dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua terkepal. "Terimakasih..."

"Berterimakasihlah pada hati kecilmu. Apapun yang kita rasakan, yang kita pikirkan, semuanya berasal dari situ. Tetapi dari situlah kita memiliki kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua masalah kita."

Lisanna Strauss, anggota Fairy Tail yang baru saja kembali dari Edolas setelah 2 tahun terperangkap di dunia _super aneh _itu berdiri dan tersenyum sesaat sebelum meninggalkan anggota Lamia Scale yang sedang 'galau'.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju guild kebanggaannya, Fairy Tail. Lyon, Ice Mage, itu tiba-tiba meminta tolong padanya. Ia kira meminta tolong apa, taunya untuk mendengarkan isi hatinya tentang Juvia dan Gray.

"Dasar bocah…" ucapnya pelan.

Lyon memiliki kemampuan untuk mengetahui isi pikiran orang lain dan bodohnya Lisanna selalu memikirkan _dragon slayer _berambut _pink_ itu. Otomatis Lyon bisa tahu kalau mereka berdua senasib, sama-sama terjebak dalam cinta segitiga.

Ketika ia tiba di guild terbesar di Fiore, seisi guild langsung menghampirinya dengan senyuman nakal dan siap mengintrogasi.

"Kudengar kau bersama Lyon sore ini," ucap Lucy, si Celestial Mage berambut pirang.

"Kalian pergi berkencan bukan?" sambung Cana, Tarot Master.

"Wakaba juga melihat kalian berdua loh, Lisanna~" goda Levy McGarden.

"Yare yare Lisanna, aku tidak tahu kalau seleramu itu seperti Lyon…" kakak tertuanya menyaut. "Lyon itu pria yang baik. Aku tidak keberatan kalau dia akan menjadi adik iparku…"

"Tu… Tunggu dulu. Aku rasa kalian salah paham," tegas Lisanna semakin tersudut.

"Kau bilang aku salah paham?" ucap Erza Scarlet, Titania, dengan _death glare-_nya.

"Mengaku saja, Lisanna-san," tambah Wendy, mage termuda setelah Romeo di Fairy Tail.

"Wendy, jangan ikut-ikutan. Kau masih kecil," cela Carla, exceed putih milik Wendy.

"Fufufu… Aku tidak menyangka kau secepat itu dekat dengan Lyon," ucap Evergreen dari balik kipasnya.

"Waaaah Lisanna menyukai Lyon-sama," ucap Juvia tidak percaya sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"Aku rasa kalian sangat cocok," sambung Levy dengan antusias. "Terutama warna rambut kalian! Sama-sama perak."

"Demi Kami-sama, kalian salah pahaaaam!" suara Lisanna meninggi dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke atas, bersiap untuk melayangkan _tinju_ mautnya.

"HIYAAAAAA, LISANNA TENANGLAAAAAH!" teriak para gadis.

"AKU DAN LYON TIDAK ADA APA-APA!" geramnya.

"Tapikan Wakaba melihat kalian…" ucap Levy.

"Kami memang pergi ke taman, tapi tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Lisanna mencoba meyakinkan teman-temannya dan berusaha menurunkan emosinya.

"Aku kira kau dengan Lyon," ucap Levy menutup kedua mukanya.

"Tidak, tidak," Lisanna menggeleng dengan mantap.

Para gadis terlihat kecewa dan kembali ke tempat mereka dengan tidak semangat. Lisanna hanya menghela nafas pendek. Seisi guild mengira dia dan pemuda Lamia Scale itu sedang 'ada apa-apa.'

Lisanna mengambil tempat duduk di antara para gadis.

"Lisanna…" panggil Cana.

"Hm?" balasnya sambil meneguk _orange juice._

"Kau benar-benar 'tidak ada apa-apa' dengan Lyon?" Tanya Cana dengan nada penasaraan dan diikuti oleh anggukkan para gadis. "Akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat sering bersama."

"Aku sungguh tidak ada apa-apa dengan Lyon. Lagi pula, dia bukan tipeku," balas Lisanna datar.

"Memangnya tipemu seperti apa, Lisanna? Apa kau menyukai seseorang di guild ini?" Tanya Lucy semakin penasaran.

"Aku… Suka dengan pria yang lucu, tangguh, dan yang pasti bisa melindungiku," ucap Lisanna tenang. Lisanna memperhatikan tatapan para gadis di sekelilingnya. Mereka semakin penasaran dengan kalimat Lisanna selanjutnya. "Dan aku masih mencari pria itu. Hihi..."

Para gadis memutar bola mata mereka. Mereka mengira Lisanna sedang menyukai seseorang di guild mereka, tapi jawaban Lisanna ternyata bukan itu.

Namun begitu, di dalam hati Lisanna yang paling dalam, ada satu nama, yang mungkin akan slalu ada dalam hatinya. Tapi ia tidak boleh menyimpan nama itu terus-menerus. Karena bagaimana pun juga, ada orang lain yang lebih tepat, yang lebih baik, dan yang lebih berhak untuk menyimpan nama itu daripada dirinya.

Ia kembali teringat masa-masa kecil mereka. Ketika mereka berlarian di tepian sungai. Ketika mereka memancing di hutan bersama Gildarts. Ketika ia tersesat di hutan malam hari dan dialah yang menemukannya. Ketika mereka menemukan sebuah telur aneh di hutan. Ketika merawat telur itu dan membangun sebuah rumah mini dimana mereka memainkan drama _suami dan istri juga anak _mereka. Entah kenapa semua peristiwa itu kembali terlintas di otaknya. Dan bagian paling menyedihkan adalah ketika ia kembali dari Edolas dan mengetahui bahwa cinta Natsu hanya untuk Lucy seorang. Hatinya serasa tertusuk 100 pedang Erza.

"Juvia, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Levy dan membuyarkan keheningan.

"Juvia baru ingat Juvia ada janji dengan Gray-sama," jawab Juvia dengan pipi yang mulai memerah.

"Dengan otak es itu?" Tanya Cana tak percaya.

Juvia hanya mengangguk pelan dan memegang kedua pipinya yang semakin lama semakin memerah. Juvia berlalu keluar dari pintu guild dengan langkah ringan nan senang. Yah, sepertinya ia sedang sangat-sangat berbunga-bunga. Pangeran pujaan hatinya sedang menunggunya di suatu tempat di luar sana.

"Juvia pasti akan sangat bahagia malam ini," ucap Levy menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Gray akan menyatakan perasaan?" Tanya Erza.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Levy.

Mereka terdiam. Sepertinya malam ini gadis hujan itu akan pulang dengan mabuk asmaranya yang sangat dahsyat.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Mira-nee, aku akan menunggumu di rumah, ne?" ucap Lisanna tiba-tiba.

"Hai'," jawab kakaknya pelan sembari mengelap gelas-gelas bir.

"Kenapa begitu cepat?" Tanya Levy.

"Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Aku sudah rindu dengan kasurku. Selamat malam," ucap Lisanna dan beranjak meninggalkan guild.

Kerumunan gadis itu pun ternyata ikut bubar. Lisanna berjalan dengan tenang menuju rumah kontrakannya. Ketika ia melewati jembatan Sungai Magnolia, mata birunya menangkap sosok pria dan wanita di bawah pepohonan di ujung sana. Tunggu, sepertinya ia mengenal kedua sosok itu.

Si pria terlihat sedang berbicara kepada si wanita. Satu tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian, pria itu langsung mencium bibir gadis itu. Beberapa lama mereka saling membalas ciuman cinta mereka lalu berpelukan. Senyuman manis terlihat dari kedua bibir mereka. Ketika mereka berbalik, Lisanna semakin yakin dengan tebakannya.

Pipi gadis berambut biru itu sangat merah dan senyumannya tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Sementara si pria menggandeng tangan wanitanya.

"Maaf, selama ini aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu," ucap si pria.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gray-sama. Juvia... Akan slalu mencintai Gray-sama," balas si wanita.

Lisanna hanya tersenyum kecil melihat dua temannya itu. Tunggu. Berarti Gray baru saja mengungkapkan cintanya pada Juvia? Itu berarti? Oh, Kami-sama, mereka resmi berpacaran!

Lisanna heboh sendiri dengan pikirannya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Itu bukan urusannya. Bukan urusannya, _okay?_

Pikirannya melayang jauh. Ia tiba-tiba teringat oleh _dragon slayer_ itu. Natsu. Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat sedih. Seharian ini dia tidak melihat pria itu. Happy juga tidak ada. Mungkinkah mereka sedang menjalankan misi?

Apa jadinya kalau dia dan _dragon slayer_ itu bisa seperti Gray dan Juvia? Itu… Sungguh mustahil.

Wanita itu. Penyihir arwah itu. Natsu dan dia, belum lama kenal tapi mereka sudah memiliki ikatan dan hubungan yang sangat erat. Lisanna bisa melihat tatapan Natsu ketika memandang Lucy. Hangat, dalam, lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan Natsu yang ia kenal sebelumnya. Begitu juga Lucy.

Ia tidak ingin menjadi 'tembok penghalang' bagi Lucy dan Natsu. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membohongi perasannya sendiri.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil. Ia memutar knop pintu lalu memasuki rumahnya. Ia segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Ia bergegas mengenakan baju tidurnya setelah mengeringkan badan. Kini, ia sudah terbaring di kasurnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang kosong.

Sudah pukul 9 malam. Kakak perempuannya masih di guild, membereskan bar. Sedangkan kakak lelakinya sedang menjalankan misi, otomatis hanya ia seorang di rumah. Ia terdiam sesaat. Sebaiknya ia beristirahat dulu. Ia berdoa semoga hari esok akan lebih baik, dan ia juga berdoa, semoga dia dan pujaan hatinya bisa bersama, walaupun hanya sesaat, di alam mimpi.

Pagi harinya...

"Waaaah Gray! Kau menyatakan perasaanmu! Kau sungguh pria!"

"Selamat ya untuk kalian berdua!"

"Juvia, aku turut bahagia!"

Fairy Tail semenjak pagi sudah heboh dengan kabar Gray dan Juvia yang secara resmi 'memproklamirkan' hubungan mereka.

Mereka semua tertawa, berpelukan, dan semuanya tampak bahagia. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Lisanna. Gadis itulah saksi hidup pernyataan cinta Gray walaupun _Ice Mage_ dan gadis hujan itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Senangnya kalau aku menjadi Juvia," ucap Cana datang dengan beberapa botol bir dan segelas _orange juice. _Ia tahu betul kalau Lisanna belum cukup umur untuk 'minum' ditambah larangan keras dari Si Demon Mirajane. "Ini untukmu."

"Terimakasih, Cana," balas Lisanna dan meneguk _orange juice-_nya.

"Aku tidak percaya ternyata si mesum itu bisa berpikir soal cinta," ucap Evergreen tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut bergabung dengan Lisanna dan Cana.

"Aku melihat mereka loh ketika sedang berciuman. Ups-" Lisanna menutup bibirnya dengan senyuman licik dan mereka bertiga tertawa keras.

* * *

"Kau melihat mereka bukan?" Tanya pria berambut putih itu.

"Ya. Aku melihat mereka," jawab Lisanna.

Lyon Vustia terdiam. Sebelah tangannya menutup kedua matanya sambil tersenyum setengah hati.

"Sudah benar-benar tidak ada tempat untukku," ucapnya terkekeh.

"Yap! Dan sekarang mereka sudah bersama."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sesekali angin memecah kehingan di antara mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Lyon.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya seharian tapi kurasa mereka semakin hari semakin mesra. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat Natsu juga akan menyatakan cintanya pada Lucy," balas Lisanna tenang.

"Kau yakin Natsu akan menyatakan cintanya?"

"Begitulah," lanjut Lisanna.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Lyon tersenyum lemas.

"Hmm..." Lisanna terdiam sejenak, menutup matanya, dan menghela nafas pendek. "Tersenyumlah. Ikutlah berbahagia bersama mereka. Dengan begitu, kau akan merasakan sebuah arti 'melepaskan' yang sebenarnya. Kau melepaskan orang yang kau cintai demi orang lain, bukan berarti kau lemah atau tidak memperjuangkan cintamu, tapi semata-mata agar mereka bahagia, walaupun tidak bersama kita. Mencintai dari kejauhan juga tidak masalah. Karena cinta tidak harus memiliki, bukan?"

Gadis itu memberi sebuah senyuman manis nan tulus kepada _Ice Mage _di sebelahnya itu. Sesaat kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan senyum kecil dan tatapan mantap. Ia tidak akan bersedih lagi, tidak akan pernah menangis lagi, dan tidak akan pernah bimbang lagi untuk memantapkan perasaannya pada _dragon slayer_ itu. Karena bagaimana pun juga, dia hanya secarik kertas kecil yang 'terselip' di antara lembaran-lembaran kisah cinta Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartphilia.

"Li… Lisanna…" ucap pria itu pelan.

"Hn? Ada apa?" langkah kaki Lisanna terhenti dan menatap pria di belakangnya itu dengan polos.

Mata Lyon berubah serius dan pipinya sedikit memerah, "Sepertinya... Aku... Menyukaimu..."

"NANI?!"

* * *

**A/N: Bagaimana menurut anda? Segala macam review akan sangat diterima :)**


End file.
